


Daddy Loves Wincest

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Animal Play Puppy Sam Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam, Cabin Fic, Cock Slut Sam Winchester, Daddy Dom Dean Winchester, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, Doggy Style, Dogs, Dom John Winchester, Dom/sub, Hardcore, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Puppy Play, Sam Winchester Talks Dirty, Slut Sam Winchester, Smut, Spanking, Top Dean Winchester, Top John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: John asks the boys over to a lone cabin in the woods, miles out of ear shot and hidden from the world. The boys have been naughty and John decides to punish them both...to their secret delight.Wincest Sex Story. Doggy role play. Panties. Dirty Talk. Smut. Porn. Family Sex.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester, Wincest
Kudos: 92





	Daddy Loves Wincest

John takes a swig of beer, and goes once more to the window to peek behind the lace curtain. His boys are late, as usual. Whenever John sets a time to meet with Sam and Dean Winchester, his sons never disappoint him. They're always keeping him waiting, in the hopes of prolonging their punishment, because they're naughty boys. A cruel smile creeps onto his face, as he laughs lightly to himself. 'Hmmm. Gonna have to punish them both for this..."

*****

Dean and Sam Winchester pull up in front of the cabin and put the impala in park. Dean turns off the engine and glances at his watch. His father had ordered them to meet him at 3pm and they were now arriving at 3:45pm, just as he and Sam had planned. In the hopes of a more intense session with their father, they had played with the idea of arriving two hours late. But neither had wanted to prolong the meeting longer than they absolutely had to. They'd been getting themselves worked up all week for this moment. Masturbating in the shower, in their bedrooms...Dean had even invited Sam into the Man Cave to watch a movie...and turned on the television to reveal he had ordered a gay porno, so they could both masturbate together. Their father was good to them, and would never dream of banning them from touching themselves. He had, however, put a ban on the boys from fondling each other...unless, in the presence of their Daddy. Which was why neither was shy in making their way to the cabin door. 

They both stop a moment before knocking and look at each other. Sam smiles and blushes, when he locks eyes with his big brother. Dean's lip twitches as he looks Sam up and down. 

"God I can't wait to see you naked, Baby Brother." Sam has to look away, to hide his pleasure at the compliment. Dean chuckles to himself and knocks loudly on the front door.

******

John has removed his jacket and shirt and walks around his boys in a circle. Sam and Dean are both on their knees, hands on their thighs, eyes lowered as instructed by their father. John stops in front of them but doesn't kneel before his sons. Sam is trembling with anticipation and Dean starts panting excitedly. John licks his lips. As punishment for being late, John forced his sons to kiss each other and pinch each other's nipples...because brothers kissing was wrong. It was dirty. Naughty boys deserved to be treated like dirty boys. So John then bent them both over his knee and spanked them until they cried. Now, they waited for their other punishments on the floor, like dogs.

"Well, look at you two. Look at you both on your knees, all dirty on the floor." He reaches over to a nearby table and grabs one of the two "gifts" he'd prepared for his sons. One has a wide pink lace ribbon on it, and this he hands to his youngest.

"Sam, look up at me Boy." Sam looks up and his eyes light up at the gift. He waits, however, until John gives him permission to open it. "A present for you Baby. Go ahead. Take it." Sam tentatively reaches up for the box and glances at his father once more before gently removing the ribbon and lifting the lid of the box. His face turns red at the sight of a new pair of women's panties, magenta pink, and covered in lace and ribbon. On top of the panties is a garter, matching in color and style. Sam looks up at his father, adoringly. 

"Thank you Daddy. It's so pretty." Dean listens to everything, while it happens, licking his lips. His body is ready to burst and he hasn't even removed any of his clothing yet, save for his shoes and jacket. John starts to play with his own nipples and licks his lips before ordering Sam to change into his new present. 

"And do it in front of me, don't go into the bathroom. Strip for Daddy while Dean opens up his gift." As Sam slowly peels off his clothes to change, John orders Dean to look up and to receive his gift. Dean rips off the lid (to John's amusement, always the impatient one. Always so deliciously angry) and grins when he sees a leather choker with spikes on it. John orders Dean to put it on and he does so obligingly. Then he orders Dean to strip off all of his clothes and to go and lie on the pile of pillows in front of the couch. There is a bottle of lube sitting next to it. Dean lies down on his back and reaches for it, but John scolds him.

"Bad Dean. Did Daddy tell you touch that yet?" Dean pulls back his hand quickly and places both on either side of his head. He's already managed to make his punishment worse than originally planned. He smiles excitedly.

"No Daddy. Dean was a Bad Boy. Dean needs to be punished.." Dean starts to wiggle around on the pillows. He wracks his head back and forth, his body screaming for sex. John looks over at him, never more proud of his disobedient boy. He looks quickly towards Sam who is now wearing nothing but panties and the garter (which he uses as a head band, the ribbons falling into his eyes). Sam has both hands on the back of his head, but can't help humping the air at the sight of his sex-crazed brother. John orders Sam to his hands and knees, and then looks over at Dean. 

"Bad Boy, Bad Dean..Flip over onto your stomach. Don't you dare touch that lube. That's Daddy's. Flip onto your front and fuck yourself into the pillows Daddy set up for you. Don't stop until you come. And don't forget the magic words, when you do.."

"YES DADDY!" Dean immediately obliges. He flips over and starts to grind. The muscles flex in Dean's back, in his ass-cheeks, his perfect thighs. Wearing his new choker, Dean looks like a bad dog, fucking the furniture...John moans in pleasure at the sight and then turns to his youngest.

"Sammy. Have you been a bad boy?" knowing the answer.

"Ye-yes Daddy. Sammy been a bad boy. Sammy been naughty..." Sam is shaking his ass, while on his hands and knees, his eyes glazed over, his lips pouty. "Daddy gonna punish me? Because I'm a bad boy? Because I'm naugty?" Hearing all of this, Dean groans into his pillow. He could have come by now, but is careful not to come too soon, to make it last. He fucks the pillows nice and slow. Seeing this, Sam starts jutting his ass out, as if being fucked by the air. John lightly slaps Sam's cheek and Sam gasps in pleasure. "'Gain, Daddy." John slaps him harder and then grabs him by the chin. He sucks at Sam's lower lip and then whispers in his ear...

"What did you do, Boy? What did you do that was so naughty." John's eyes light up, in anticipation. Sam confesses his sins to his father.

"Went drinking. I went to a bar and crawled onto the pool table and....and...started fucking it. Started humping the table, Daddy. In front of strange men. I...I let them take me home and bent over for them...Let them touch me down there....Oohhh!" John had reached down between Sam's legs and cupped him firmly. Sam was already leaking through his new panties. John took advantage of this to prolong Sam's punishment..

"Mmmm, Baby. That's dirty. You're a little slut. Getting your new panties all dirty with your mess..." a howl can be heard across the room. Dean is going wild at John's dirty talk. John drops his grip on Sam and whirls around, grabbing his own bulge and glaring at Dean. "What did Daddy say? What are you supposed to be doing right now, Boy?!" Dean is coming into the pillow, fucking it with all his might. At his father's words he yells at the top of his lungs..

"Fuck me Daddy! Fuck me Daddy! I'm a whore, I'm a slut, I'm your little bitch, I'm your fuck toy Daddy... Arrrrghhh!!!!!!!" Finally, Dean spends himself and empties himself of cum (for the moment) and collapses with his chest heaving on top of the pillow. He manages a few more thrusts before calming. Sam coos at the sight. John quickly goes around and spanks Sam hard on the ass.

"Little slut. You liked that, didn't you Baby Boy? You've been dirty? You've been watching your brother while Daddy makes him cum, huh?" Sam whimpers, and John spanks him again. Dean has flipped over onto his back. John gets another idea and whispers in Sam's ear. "Go over to your big brother, Sammy. Go clean up his mess. Go on, now. Thatta boy..." Sam is wobbly on his hands and knees but manages to drag himself over to Dean, who is eyeing him lustfully. 

"Yeah Sammy, clean me up. Like Daddy told you..." Dean puts both hands behind his head and leans back. Sam smiles and leans forward to lick up his brothers cum, lapping at his dick with long strokes of his tongue. Dean sighs with pleasure, as John removes his pants and boxers. He starts to stroke his own cock, but is careful not to let himself come just yet. Dean compliments Sam. 

"Ah Sam, such a good slut. Such a good little bitch. Feels beautiful Baby, gonna make you feel so good later on." Then looking to his father. "Did I say that right Daddy? Was I being dirty?" John increases the speed of his hand pumping his dick as he kneels just behind Sam. 

"Yeah son. Keep talking like that. Keep talking till Daddy comes. Don't stop, Baby." Dean continues to be naughty, praising Sam, talking dirty. He orders Sam to suck his cock which has become hard again. With his free hand, John spanks Sam until his ass turns red. "Oh yeah! My boys, my Baby Boys, oh..oh.. Ahhhhhhh" John comes all over Sam's ass at the same time Dean comes in Sam's mouth. They both slap Sam on the face and on his ass, calling him a whore. John orders Sam to back away from Dean so that John can cradle Dean in his arms. He situates them both so that Dean's back is against John's chest. John yanks at Dean's choker and Dean gags and coughs. John spits in between Dean's eyes, on his mouth, on his cheek..Sam whimpers, dejectedly. John tilts Dean's head up so that he can spit on his son's face, and lap it up again. When Dean falls back onto him, his eye lids fluttering, John's eyes turn truly wicked as he looks at Sam. He speaks lovingly, as if to just Dean, keeping his eyes on his youngest.

"Don't pass out on me, boy. Sammy's going to be real naughty for Daddy." He reaches out a finger and Sam starts to suck. 

"Sammy. You want Daddy to play with your pussy?" Sam's eyes fly open as he looks submissively up to his father. He releases John's finger with a pop. "Yes, Daddy...I want you to fuck my pussy." He starts to crawl forward but John reaches a hand out, stilling him. 

"I'll play with your pussy, Sam. But you gotta do one more thing for Daddy, because you're a bad boy. I want you to crawl around like a dog and pretend you're a doggy. Show off your body for your brother and me." Sam moans with pleasure at his punishment and Dean winks his eyes open. 

"Is...is Sammy gonna be our doggy, Daddy? He's gonna act like a dog for us?" 

"Yes son. Now" to Sam. "You listen to me the whole time, while this is happening. You do what you're told and then Daddy will fuck you." Sam immediately starts to wiggle his body and scratch at the floor. He pretends to shake his head and he starts to crawl around the room, to Dean and John's delight. When he's facing away from them, he arches his back as if stretching and spreads his knees, showing off his pussy which can be seen through the stretch of his panties. Then he rights himself up and starts to wag his "tail". Sam looks over his shoulder at his Daddy and his brother and sticks his tongue out. John groans and Dean starts to stroke his cock which has become hard again.

"Oh son! Oh my Baby Boy, look at you! Such a good doggy. So nasty for Daddy." Then getting an idea.."Bark. Bark for Daddy! Do it..." Sam turns around to face his father and while still wiggling his tail..

"Ruff....Ruff!" Dean's face darkens. John notices and sucks at Dean's earlobe before whispering..

"Fuck him, De. He's being naughty. Fuck him!" Dean leaps forward and grabs Sammy's face in his hands, biting at him, sucking, spitting. Pulling away to shout orders at him, like his father...

"Bark Sammy, Bark for me!" Sam grabs onto Dean and wraps his legs around him. John leans back and starts to masturbate. Sam acts as if possessed, while humping Dean and barking like a wild dog.."Ruff! Ruff!!!"

Not being able to bear it any longer, John stands up and goes to be behind Sam. He pulls Sam to be on his hands and knees again and grabs the long neglected lube to coat his fingers with. John quickly preps his youngest for his monster cock, with his fingers. Dean talks dirty to Sam as Sam laps at his face, continuing to make doggy noises. 

"Oh Sammy, what a little bitch. What a fucking slut. So nasty. So fucking dirty...Is Daddy gonna fuck you now, huh? Daddy fuck you, like a dog?" At Dean's words John violently grabs Sam by the hips and enters him with one thrust. Sam cries out in pain, pleasure. Dean stands up on his knees and grabs Sam by his hair, forcing his mouth down onto his cock. "Take it Sam, take it you little bitch."

Both John and Dean fuck Sam senseless, not holding back in the slightest. Sam has always been such a good bottom. He takes his fucking with only a few whimpers. All three are drenched with sweat. But John wants one last kink from his boys before they're done. He flashes his eyes at Dean who looks back at him, sinfully. 

"Oh Dean. Oh Baby Boy. Tell Daddy why you had to be punished today, tell me again." The last time John had heard the story, Dean had confessed his sins over the phone. It was the best phone sex they had ever had. But he wanted to hear it while he came into Sam, he wanted it again and again. "Tell me. Talk dirty to me." Dean's lips twitch before he grips Sam's hair even tighter, obeying his father...

"I went to the movies. I saw a lonely Baby Boy sitting towards the back.." Sam's struggling to take it now, it's been so filthy and wicked, since they entered the cabin. But he knows it's his job to be a good fuck toy for his brother and his Daddy. He sucks Dean harder as he continues with his story. 

"I got hard just looking at him, Daddy. He looked so fucking pure. I sat next to him and waited for the theater to get dark. He started trembling, because he knew..He knew I was bad, that I was dirty. I looked down and his bulge is showing. We're only into the previews and I just unzip his fly and lean over to suck his virgin cock. He tries to squirm but I hold him down. His cock gets hard in my mouth. I can taste his precum and it's like nectar, it's so sweet. He starts to sweat. I pull back and suck just the tip while I stroke him hard and fast. He starts to ungulate his hips, he starts to be a bad boy. I reach for his hand and bring it down to his cock and he starts playing with himself. There are other people in the aisle and they turn to watch and he sees that they're watching him... judging him..." John thrusts even faster, Sam's eyes roll back into his head as he continues to suck like a good whore. "I whisper in his ear 'You're a theater slut. Look at them all staring at you. You're a little whore. I'm gonna fuck you after you come. I'm gonna bend you over the seats and spank you while I pound into you. All of these people, all of these strangers, they're gonna ignore the movie and start to crowd around you...And you're gonna tell them you're a whore, you're gonna tell them you're a cum dump. When I'm done with you they're all gonna jerk off and come all over you, they're gonna take turns with you...They.." John roars out.

"I'm gonna come. Gonna fucking come!!!!!!!" Dean grits his teeth and slaps Sam once before pulling back and coming all over his face, while John unloads himself deep into Sam's pussy. Sam collapses on the floor, begging them both...

"Daddies, please Daddies, may I come?! Please, can you're Baby Boy come now?! Oh please Daddies!" He starts to grind against the floor. 

John pulls Sam up to standing and hugs him from behind while Dean obediently crawls to be on his knees in front of his little brother, sticking his tongue out.

"Come for me Slut. Come for me Bitch. Fucking whore for Daddy, so Naughty, so Fucking Naughty!!!! C'mon! C'mon doggy!!!" Sam cries out, tears streaming down his face as he comes all over Dean. Dean licks his lips but leaves the rest of the cum on his face for his brother. Sam obediently falls to the floor laps his mess off of Dean. John leans down from the side of them both to watch. 

"That's it, clean each other off. Lick it off like bad doggies. Be dirty for me, boys.." Both Sam and Dean lick each others faces, lovingly. John leans back, watching them both. "Now kiss. Kiss your brother." Dean and Sam stick their tongues in each other's throats. Finally out of breath they collapse against each other, and then crawl towards their Daddy falling into his chest. John moans with pleasure at their touch.."Bad boys need to be punished." Sam nuzzles against his father.

"Were we bad, Daddy?" John smiles.

"Yes, Sammy. Because you're naughty. Naughty boys. Naughty boys.."

-The End

**Author's Note:**

> There's something wrong with me. I know there is. I have a lot a issues.
> 
> *This version has been "edited" or fixed. May still be grammatical errors or misspelling, in the post. 
> 
> Hope it wasn't over the top disgusting!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 Happy FanFiction to you all!


End file.
